The Chronicles of Team Bey Spirit
The Chronicles of Team Bey Spirit and Friends CHAPTER 1 ''' '''2/19/2013 -Tuesday It's three forty-five in the morning and the first one up is well, the step-daughter of Yu Yu Hakusho's Kazuma Kuwabara, Samantha Taphom-Kuwabara. A seventh grader who's always the last to bed and first to rise. About to join her this morning, is Wang Hu Zhong's ladies man, ChaoXin, who will head out for his job as a school pyschiatrist for the Koma Villiage school district. ChaoXin: (grabbing his keys from the car keys drawer) "Up early as always, I see. Have a good day at school, alright." Samantha: (jumping from the couch to hug him goodbye) "Yeah, yeah, I know. Have a good day at work!" *Wang Hu Zhong's Dashan Wang walks downstairs with a crying Chi-yun Li in his arms* Dashan:(whispering) "ChaoXin!" ChaoXin: "Yeah, what is it, honey?" Dashan:"Can you stock up on some more Vick's Vapor rub? His cough's getting worse." ChaoXin: (runs to Dashan's side) "Let me see him. But we don't use those American brand respiratory rubs though." *Dashan hands Chi-yun to ChaoXin* ChaoXin: (trying to calm Chi-yun down) "Hey, hey, no crying right now. I'll see you in a few hours. You going to take Virgo to school right, I may have a meeting later and might not make it to Sammy's school in time." (hands Chi-yun back to Dashan) Dashan: "Of course, I need to spend more time with her anyway. Have a good day at work, love you honey. And fix your collar!" ChaoXin: (kisses them both goodbye) " Yeah, yeah, I know. Love you too, gotta go! Try to feel better today, Chi-yun!" *ChaoXin storms out the door* CHAPTER 2 2/19/2013 -Tuesady It is now eleven in the afternoon and everybody is at Samantha's school, Flat Shoals and Memorial Middle School for the Monthly Mentors' Program. Today's lesson is called, It's Time to stop being goofy and start studying. Kyoya: "Benkei, what's next on the agenda again, honey? I had to stop Leon from pounding someone so I wasn't in the room to hear the rest of today's lesson plan last night." Benkei: "You were going to talk about how during school breaks, they should be going to a tutoring center or have a tutoring session over at their houses to help them keep up with their studies." Tsubasa: "Oh, yeah! Thank you, Benkei. Anyway, yeah, elaborating on what Mr. Hanawa just said, we do send our Samantha to another school every Friday afternoon after this school has let for the weekend and again on the Wenesaday of the school holiday like Winter or Fall break. The school we send her to is our school, Makihara Preportory Academy, which we do go to but all of us in general are in the Honors classes and we don't need to show up until two-thirty in the afternoon. We have about two more hours and forty-five minutes util we have to go. That's why at around one thrity-five, you see us cleaning up our equipment. Yu: "Can you get to the point, please? Shun wants us on the field in an hour and he just recruited some new guys so he wants to go and bond with them so we'd have a better chance of winning if we-" Chi-yun: "If we know our other teammates like the back of our hands." (hacks) "Ow." Dashan: "Chi-yun, inhaler now." *The low-class seventh grade team looks confused at the gang* Mrs. McDaniel (Samantha's Math Teacher): "I get that you are trying to help her keep her grades with studying a skill practice, but is it really necessary to send her to another school instead of practicing at home." Yusuke: "It's because almost our entire household is at that school most of the day and her step-father doesn't like it when she's home alone. Plus our school was voted the best in the Asia school district of all the Asian countries combined in both sports and academics. It's a really good school." ChaoXin: (running in the gym, out of breath) "AHH, I hate my work." (falls to the ground) Dashan: (rushes to his aide) "What the heck happened at work, honey?" Mei-mei: "Do you need me to step on your back?" ChaoXin: "Maybe later, Mei-mei. Man, I'm beat. Chi-yun, are you feeling a little better yet?" CHAPTER 3 2/20/2013- WEDNESDAY The location today is the Makihara Preportory Academy's Commons Area/ Students' Locker corridors. There is a new comer to the school starting today. Kyoya: "Dashan! Front and center for a moment please." Dashan: (running towards Kyoya and Tsubasa) "What' s up? Who is this?" Tsubasa: "It's your day to be Student ambassador and this is the school's new victim, I mean student, Derrick Johansen. He transferred here from our rival school Luffy Bandits High." Dashan: "I can see why he'd want to leave." (Laughs) Kyoya: "Anyway, Derrick, this is Dashan Wang. He's an honor student like you, first chair trombone, and head of our Volleyball team, The Beylin Dragons. We're sure that he'll treat you like family because that's his overall best feature. If you look in the after school activities list, we have our own Bey battling team called Bey Spirit and he's in charge of honing your teamwork skills, bonding with your teammates, and turning defense tatics into attack and vise versa. " Dashan: "Actually, defense to attack is more of Bao and Aguma's area of expertise but same thing." Derrick: "Thank you, I'm sure I'll like this school and the sports teams better than my old one." Tsubasa: "We'd love to stay and chat but- ChaoXin: (running towards them) "DASHAN! I KNOW THAT'S NOT MY MAN CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME OTHER GUY! DON'T MAKE ME PULL CHI-YUN FROM HIS SOCCER MEET FOR THIS!" Dashan: "Oh crap, you guys forgot about ChaoXin!" Tsubasa: "Crap! Um, Derrick, the guy running towards us one of Dashan's best friends, ChaoXin Shi. He's got a bit of a temper when it coems to his friendship with Dashan," ChaoXin: "I know you're not cheating on me, Dashan!" Dashan: "I was not, honey, I swear! Tell him, Kyoya." ChaoXin: " Was he? I suppose I need to get Chi-yun now." Kyoya: "Calm down, don't get Chi-yun into this, he wasn't. This is Derrick Johansen, a transfer from Luffy. And it's his turn to be an ambassador. So they were just getting to know each other. That's all. Nothing happened other than that. I swear. Dont tai-chi me into the wall like you did last time." Dashan: "I told you I still love you." ChaoXin: "Fine, I'll go with this. The new student and abassador leadership term is still a week right?" Tsubasa: "Yeah, anyway we must be on our way before Headmaster Hanawa decides to beat Itsuki to a pulp. Don't ask. We don't know. See you guys at track." ChaoXin: "See you." Chi-yun: "Dashan! ChaoXin!" Dashan: "Yes, what is it, Chi-yun? Derrick, this is my other best friend, Chi-yun Li." Derrick: "Why do you two have a sixth grader as a best friend when you're in the ninth grade? It just look wrong." Chi-yun: "Because they can, is that a crime!?" Derrick: "There is if there's anything sexual going on in the friendship, it's called pedophila, look it up pipsqueak." Chi-yun: "There isn't and you just crossed the line with that pipsqueak remark! HI-YA!" ChaoXin: (scooping Chi-yun in his arms) "Whoa, whoa, there. Calm down, Chi-yun. There's no need to get pushy with Chi-yun, he's a bit of a bruiser and he loses his temper easy and will get violent if you tick him off by calling him small. Besides he needs to save his energy for soccer and track later." Chi-yun: "Can you put me down now please? I won't kick him, I promise." ChaoXin: "Sure." (puts Chi-yun down) Dashan: "We have about an hour until we need to head to homeroom, so why don't we show him our training grounds, huh? Bao and Aguma are waiting for a practice match." ChaoXin: "Ah, perfect. Maybe we'll have time to see how much more work I need for my 'Solid Iron Wall' before it's perfected." Chi-yun: "Awesome! Let me go pull Lacerta and Zurafa out the cages and we'll go." ChaoXin: "Yeah! And while you're doing that, I'm going to go embarass Virgo out of class." Dashan: "Alright then, twenty minutes max, go!" *ChaoXin and Chi-yun have left the circle* Derrick: "Your friends are interesting." Dashan: "Yes, yes, yes they are. But I love them anyway." Min-Jee: "DASHAN! I GOT THE PART!" Derrick: "Huh? Who is that?" Dashan: "Min-Jee, ChaoXin's ex-girlfriend, he broke up with her so she could pursue her acting dreams. She's from Seoul, South Korea and is a really close friend of ours. It sounds like she got the part of her dreams." Min-Jee: "I got the part! I'm starring as Lee Min Ho's character's girlfriend!" Dashan: (hugs her) :That's incredible, congratulations! By the way, this is the new student, Derrick Johansen." Derrick: "Hi there, I see you're in up coming actress for korean movies." Min-Jee: "Yeah, hi. Anyway, could you tell everybody for me please? I have to be on the next flight out of here to Korea so l could make it to the set on time, so I need to get out of here quickly, I don't have much time before my flight takes off. See ya soon, Dashan! Wish me luck!" Dashan: "Good luck, Min Jee! Don't worry, I'll tell everybody! I hope you'll be amazing!" *Mei-mei approaches them along with Chi-yun and ChaoXin* Mei-mei: "Wasn't that Min-Jee?" ChaoXin: 'Yeah, it was. I saw her braids. What was with her cheery atittude, D?" Dashan: "You know that new movie with Lee Min Ho?" Chi-yun: "Yeah, why?" Dashan: "She got the part of his character's girlfriend!" ChaoXin: "You serious, D?! Remind me to call her later then!" Derrick: "Can we just go to you supposed training ground before class starts, pu-lease?!" Mei-mei: "I don't mean to insult the new guy but- CHEERLEADERS, WE GOT AN IMPATIENT KITTY OVER HERE! MOTTI, NOW!" Chi-yun: "Run, run now! Hurry! It's every man for himself!" *Dashan, Chi-yun, ChaoXin, and Derrick all make a run for Beylin Temple before Mei-mei and her cheerleaders could catch up* Dashan: (screaming at Bao, who is on the other side of the temple entrance gate) BAO, IT'S DASHAN! HURRY AND OPEN THE GATE BEFORE MOTTI AND THE OTHER CHEERLEADERS CATCH UP! Bao: "Did he say MOTTI!?" Aguma: "Bao, hurry up! She's on their trail!" Chapter 4- Saturday 2/23/2013 The current location for this current chapter is Beylin Temple: Outlaw school grounds of Beylin Fist, the main school is behind this one. Da'''shan: "Close it, hurry up!" *The Beylin Fist Bladers quickly close the gate* Bao: "What the heck did you dudes do THIS time that made the cheerleaders follow you here?!" Dashan :The school's new student, Derrick Johansen, this guy, got impatient and Mei-mei summoned Motti to deal with his impatientness." Aguma: "Does this child have a good reason for being impatient? What could be so important that you had to run away from the cheerleaders from anyway, he should be grateful they ran after him like that." Bao: "Aguma, be nice, honey." Derrick: "Okay, do all of the males at this school call their best friends 'honey'?! Are you guys gay or something?!" Chi-yun: "Read Page 5- paragraph 3 of your male student handbook for this school and you'll understand the ordeal. And Mei-mei's my girlfriend so I'd highly suggest you don't bad-mouth her while I'm around or your face will meet my foot." ChaoXin: "Chi-yun, no karate or hurting people before homeroom, you know that." Derrick: (reads the pages) "Oh. One guy lost his best friend to another guy at my old school so the headmaster had this rule put in effect?" ChaoXin: "Pretty much. Anyway, shall we start the training?" Bao: "Whoa, whoa, way whoa whoa, stop your tracks THERE, Xin. You guys know how on edge I am about you dropping by without calling even though I should be used to it by now." Dashan: "I decided to let Derrick see how our sports teams warm up before work-out and I wanna check out ChaoXin's 'Solid Iron Wall' before ToRYumon since he'll be my partner for this year and because we're too busy later on today. Chi-yun and Mei-mei have a game later so it's best we get that out of the way before it's too late." Aguma: "Are you talking about Defense or Attack stage Solid Iron Wall?" Chi-yun: "Chi-yun will battle ChaoXin and Dashan will watch how strong the wall is for defense while Beylin Fist observes the wall's attack strength." Bao: "So you're saying that in our one hour before homeroom, you're gonna have ChaoXin and Chi-yun go one on one to see how strong his Solid Iron Wall is used to Attack and defense. Are you in, honey?" Aguma: "If you're fine with it, Bao, then I'll agree to it to. Besides we got time, so why not." Dashan: "Let's just go out back now." *The Chi-yun versus ChaoXin battle will now begin* ChaoXin and Chi-yun: 3, 2, 1- LET IT RIP!" Dashan: :Chi-yun, hit him with Piercing Brink Strike, ChaoXin, counter with Solid Iron Wall-Defense mode." Chi-yun: "Lacerta! PIERCING BRINK STRIKE!" ChaoXin: "Virgo! Solid Iron Wall-Defense Mode!" Dashan: "Alright, your defense is perfect, now try attack mode! Chi-yun, after he calls out attack mode, go into defense and hold the wall until you feel overpowered by his. Remember, no mercy, don't go easy on each other just because we're family." ChaoXin: "Virgo! Solid Iron Wall, Iron Wall fist!" Chi-yun: "Lacerta, SOLID IRON WALL! It will hold!" ChaoXin: "C'mon Virgo! Push it!" Aguma: "Looks great." *Bao's phone recieves a text* Bao."Wang, pull the plug. Emergency meeting." Dashan: "Alright. GUYS, PULL THE PLUG, WE NEED TO HEAD BACK!" '''CHAPTER 5- 2/25/2013 Monday In the gym of he academy, there is an emergency meeting discussing the nex Meet and Greet. Benkei: "Recording in 3, 2, 1-go." Tsubasa: "Hey, guys, it's Tsubasa and Kyoya from Bey Spirit Productions. sorry for the low supply on vdeos. Kyoya, tke it away please." Kyoya: "Okay, now, we've been getting a lot of questions pertaining to our Meet and Greet. People are saying "Is it canceled" "when is it going to be" and the list goes on. Guys, calm your balls, okay. We didn't forget about it, we had to postpone because of personal family issues. Benkei blogged about it on the website wait, you blogged about it, right, honey?" Benkei: "Yeah, but just explain it again and I'll link it later when I edit." Tsubasa: "Okay, um, back to our reason for postponing the meet. Well, as you may know, our niece, Samantha, if you watched our vlogs for the past few days, she's recently been depressed and she's also rediscovered a song from her childhood and we wanted to do a cover of it. And also, our friends from Ouran High School Host Club came to vist for a month so our schedule's been pretty hectic. It's the life of a teenager. We're trying to have it next Saturday and hopefully we can end it at 6pm because ChaoXin is graduating from ITT Tech, he's a major in Pyschology and we wanna go support him. It starts at 12pm and we have to end it at 5:30 for clean up." Kyoya: "Yeah, for more information, check out Benkei's website down in the info bar and we'll talk soon. Be on the look out for our cover of 'Last Christmas' by Matty Cab, its the song Sammy rediscovered and we will also have the link to that video in the down bar as well." Tsubasa: "That's us for today. We'll see you guys later, bye." Benkei: "And scene, I'll get started on editing right now. Get to class." 'AFTER SCHOOL-dinner t'ime ChaoXin: "Alright, who got bullied today?" Marucho: "One big dude from class D, he knocked my books off my desk and did this to my Ipod. (Holds up a ziploc baggy with a crushed ipod remains inside) Aguma: "I'm getting my gun." Dan: "Wait, hold up, why didn't you say anything during soccer practice?" Marucho: "I wanted to focus on the game before my own problems." Kurama: "Marucho, you KNOW the policy. If being bullied, come directly to us before anything else. " Ren: "Write down his address, I'm going to get my keys." Marucho: "Is that really appropriate right now, Ren? I mean, you could go gang up on him tomorrow it's a little late now." Tsubasa: "What's his name?" Marc